


Empty World

by kiranightshade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Or not, Post-Apocalypse, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Science Bros, Scientist Derek, Scientist Stiles Stilinski, Sociopath Stiles, Sociopath Stiles Stilinski, could be read as an au with werewolves, how could i refuse, i could hear stiles calling out to me, not really relevant, not your typical coffeeshop au, okay i just really liked that last tag, telling me to add it as a tag, timid! Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has ended and only the empty remain. In the midst of it all, two scientists meet at a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty World

**Author's Note:**

> quick warning at the end notes, nothing really bad just a precaution. i hope you don't feel the need to check though because it ruins the surprise. its why i didn't tag it.
> 
> I am my own beta so let me know if there are any mistakes. criticism is always welcome but please don't be rude.

Two scientists meet at a local coffee shop. They sit across from each other at a two seat table by the window. The first scientist, a cold man with short, brown hair and whiskey eyes, places a file on the table exactly in between him and his old partner. The second scientist, a timid man with dark hair and bright electric blue eyes that dart about the shop anxiously, brings out a recorder and presses the record button. 

“This is Mr. Stilinski reporting the final log for experiment 21X.” His voice was stern and clipped. His posture never wavering; he could almost be mistaken for a simple machine, a hollow shell. 

“This is Mr. Hale reporting the last log for experiment 21X.” Unlike Mr. Stilinski, Mr. Hale’s voice wavered and he fumbled over the words ‘reporting’ and ‘last’. He was hunched in on himself and for all accounts seemed like a skittish animal in a hostile, unfamiliar environment. 

Mr. Stilinski went on as if the man’s behavior were of no concern, “The subject began treatment at 2 O’clock p.m. on August the seventeenth in the year 2023. Said treatment was supervised by both Mr. Hale and myself until 3 O’clock a.m. on January the second in the year 2024.”

Once Mr. Hale confirmed his supervision over the subject Mr. Stilinski opened the file and began reciting the necessary data into the recorder. 

“The artificially produced antibodies proceeded as expected upon injection into the subject’s bloodstream.”

After a pointed look from Mr. Stilinski, Mr. Hale continues, “The antibodies latched onto the white blood cells and were then absorbed as planned. The white blood cells then grew stronger, smarter, and more precise as time went on. As a result, the subject not only recovered from her untreatable illness but grew physically and mentally stronger.”

“Over the next three months the subject became increasingly stronger. By November, the subject could lift an object fifty times her weight and throw it the length of a football field-” Mr. Stilinski was suddenly interrupted by Mr. Hale. “Not only did her physical strength increase, but her senses were heightened to an incredible degree.”

“By December, the subject could see farther and more precisely than any hawk, could smell more acutely than any bear, and could hear much farther than any moth.” Mr. Hale trails off into awkward silence and Mr. Stilinski continues. 

“Yes, well at first these side effects all seemed to be positive and the treatment became extremely popular. It wasn’t until the treatment was already approved and practiced for a week that Mr. Hale and I noticed the change in the subject’s mental capacity. We believe that the side effects themselves had their own side effect. Something neither I nor Mr. Hale predicted.”

“Something went wrong with the endocrine system. Somewhere between the beginning of December and January the second a hormonal imbalance grew in the subject’s frontal lobe.” 

Mr. Hale continues, “The subject became increasingly more irritable more often. At first, nobody noticed, not even the subject herself, but it wasn’t until the subject was involved in a near-fatal car accident that it was connected to the treatment.”

“Almost immediately after the subject awoke from a three-day coma the subject attacked her nurse. The subject was near feral in her aggression and was eventually restrained. The nurse did not survive; the three staff members to restrain her suffered minor injuries.”

“The subject’s aggression only grew worse by the hour. After twelve hours all struggle ceased and the subject calmed almost simultaneously. I, Mr. Stilinski, was not present for the following events. The subject convinced the current nurse to release her and the subject proceeded to murder and dismember the nurse without detection and escape unnoticed. The date was January the second, 2024.”

Mr. Hale spoke quietly, his voice was filled with shame, when he continued, “Over the following year more patients grew hostile and it wasn’t long before the government could no longer control the chaos. Before long, you could not tell friend from foe. The sick from the healthy. The full from the empty. The few left could very well be sitting in this shop now.” Mr. Hales’s voice begins to crack as tears run down his face, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, we only ever meant to help. We only meant—“

BANG!

The shot rang through the deserted coffee shop with a deafening silence. Blood splattered across the table, covering the file and the recorder. Mr. Stilinski stood up calmly. He took a pristine handkerchief from his right pocket and gently dabbed away the spot of Mr. Hale’s blood from his cheek. He set the revolver and the carefully folded, bloodied handkerchief by the file and ended the recording with a defining click. He walked around to the back of his chair and neatly pushed it back into place. He took a moment, facing the ceiling-high window, and looked out to the deserted wasteland that was once the great New York City. He attempts to feel the loss and devastation he remembers knowing not too long ago but finds nothing. He is empty. He is cold. And he doesn’t care. 

He turns around and walks out of the coffee shop. The thud of his boots echoing throughout the empty world.

**Author's Note:**

> A bear has 7 times better smelling powers than a bloodhound, a moth has way better ears than a bat, and well the hawk is pretty well known for its sight anyways. I know because I looked it up and changed it. 
> 
> endocrine system is hormones and shit. including the ones that work with emotions.
> 
> frontal lobe is a part of the brain that does a few things that include , you guessed it, emotions.
> 
> I'm not going to tell you what white blood cells are or what they do. 
> 
> Just a few things you might know, you might not know. I don't know your life or knowledge of the body. I got all this from 10th grade anatomy so...yeah.
> 
> Fair warning, there is a major character death. it's not really explicit violence though and i didn't tag it because i didn't want to ruin the surprise.


End file.
